


Влюбленные соседи

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Everyday Life, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	Влюбленные соседи

Брок свистит коротко, звучно, так что сборище в переулке тут же оборачивается на него.

\- А кого-то своей весовой категории найти слабо, парни? Или вместо яиц по две горошины и хватает смелости только до пацана, впятером на одного, доебаться?

За группой мордоворотов без труда угадывается знакомая светловолосая макушка Роджерса. Мелкий, тощий, сам по себе такой, что соплей перешибить можно, за то духу на десяток здоровых лбов хватит, хоть лопатой раздавай. Сколько Брок живет рядом, вечно этот балбес ввязывается в какие-то переделки. То замечание за громкую музыку поздно вечером сделав, то девицу защитив, то еще чего, поводов столько, что можно пару томов, толщиной с ладонь самого Брока, составить и еще останется.

\- А тебе хули надо, мужик? Иди отсюда, пока цел.

Это они тоже уже не раз проходили. Брок отставляет пакет с продуктами в сторонку и поддергивает рукава свободной, светлой рубашки повыше. В отличие от Роджерса, ему эта компания на один зуб, так что очень скоро те, кто раздавал люлей парню предпочитают взять ноги в руки и свалить побыстрее, по ходу дела держась за пострадавшие части тела.

\- Не нужно было вмешиваться, мистер Рамлоу, - Стив вздыхает, поправляя футболку с длинными рукавами, под которыми синяков опять прибавилось, и смотрит на Брока упрямо.

\- Вот объясни мне, Роджерс, тебе крепкого пиздюлина в жизни не достает? Так давай я тебя по рингу в местной качалке раскатывать периодически буду. Куда Барнс только смотрит?

\- Баки мне не мамочка, - походя на сердитого воробья, сообщает парень, поправляя узловатыми пальцами прическу, какие носили в тридцатых прошлого века, хотя ему идет. Вместе с плотными, выглаженными рубашками, мягкими кофтами и этим самым упрямым взглядом.

\- Ну да, скорее он тебе жена. Пошли уже.

Брок подхватывает пакет обратно и направляется к небольшому, уютному двухэтажному домику, втиснутому в ряд точно таких же. По одну сторону от Брока живет искренняя в своей любви, до розовых чертей, молодая парочка, о прошлом которой никто ничего не знает, а по другую стоит дом Роджерса с Барнсом, у которых на первом этаже расположен салон и тату-студия. На пороге последнего уже стоит сам Баки, обеспокоенным взглядом окидывающий Стива, когда замечает их.

\- Принимай героя, - Брок кивает Барнсу, пожимая протянутую руку и усмехается, пока тот убеждается, что Роджерс цел и невредим. Это походит немного на паранойю, но влипай парень самого Рамлоу в переделки так же часто, как это делал Стив, шанс быть похожим на Барнса был бы весьма велик. Так что Брок не осуждает. Он вообще не имеет привычки кого-то молчаливо осуждать.

\- Что на этот раз, Стиви? - уже успокоившись, интересуется Баки, а после переводит взгляд на соседа. - Спасибо, Брок. Зайдешь на ужин? Потом по ящику будут трансляцию матча крутить, я уже закупился пивом.

\- Лучше бери Роджерса и приходите ко мне. Приготовлю нормально пожрать, а там и матч можно.

\- Заметано, - Баки усмехается залихватски, в серых глазах задорный огонек, такой, что Рамлоу не может себе врать - крючком подцепляет в брюшине и вздергивает. С Барнсом можно было бы попробовать, не будь тот с Роджерсом, не будь у них все так крепко и сложно. Уже на пороге своего дома он слышит краем уха, как Стив рассказывает Баки о Картер и о том, что та попросила его помочь с барагозившими в пекарне, усмехаясь криво.

В хозяйке лавки он признал бывшую военную, зайдя однажды вечером за пирогом - после работы готовить было влом, доставки работали через одно место в честь праздника, а жрать хотелось до громкого бурчания в животе и головной боли. За время на гражданке организм попривык питаться в течение дня чем-то посолиднее ограниченного пайка или пары кружек кофе - а эта страшная женщина приставила ему ствол к виску, пригрозив пристрелить под салюты, потребовав адреса, пароли, явки, все про нанимателей и посредников. То недоразумение они разрешили, но с тех пор милая улыбка Пэгги Картер пугала его до чертиков, и, если глаза ему не врали, то свою племянницу, которая активно подкатывала к Роджерсу, хозяйка булочной натаскала, как приличного бойца. Так что уж чья помощь, а тонкотелого Стива, точно ей была не нужна. Брок вообще отмечал, что их улица превращалась в маленькое гетто, где все были вроде нормальными, но каждый с щедрым присвистом в голове. На их фоне его собственная история не была особо оригинальной.

Очередная боевая операция, взорвавшаяся рядом граната, несколько часов борьбы за жизнь в полевом госпитале, а потом еще с десяток операций в военном, чтобы собрать заново треть левой стороны тела. Рожу ему тоже знатно исполосовало, да так, что выходить в люди было страшно, самому от себя противно и пришлось потратиться на пластику. Прекрасным принцем он не стал, но самые страшные шрамы убрали, марафет навели, а остальное решила природная харизма, так что он вполне смог устроиться среди обычных людей, найти работу и не пугать соседских детей перекошенной рожей.

Говорила ему в юности любимая бабушка Розелле: "Выбирай себе того, с кем будешь жить сердцем, а не членом или головой, как придурок-отец, или проведешь всю жизнь, страдая, потому что любовь она не для того, чтобы мозгами ее решать. Рядом должен быть тот, от кого душа наизнанку выворачивается и расцветает, больно, да хорошо". Брок тогда смотрел на нее скептически, чувствовал жар на кончиках ушей и не понимал, а сейчас усмехался собственным мыслям, пережимая губами фильтр сигареты и почесывал щетину на щеке, пока выставлял таймер у духового шкафа. Хотелось бы себе небольшую печку, чтобы готовить блюда родной кухни, да и вообще, даже мясо с простецкими травками в ней выходило на порядок вкуснее, чем в обычной духовке. Брок вырос в небольшой деревушке, в итальянской провинции, и вынес в свою взрослую жизнь много разных причуд, а еще любовь к хорошей еде. Хотя, редко можно было встретить дурака, который не любил вкусно пожрать. 

Солнце закатывалось за горизонт поздно, но путь его к этому был продолжителен и красив. Часов с семи на улице уже было весьма приятно, начинали зажигаться фонарики и лампы на крылечках, вспыхивал в окнах теплый свет. Брок не ленился в такие вечера вытащить стол на задний дворик, под тканевый навес, разложить скамейки и кинуть на них пару подушек. Тем более, когда к нему заглядывали в гости соседи, от каждого из которых на душе было неспокойно. Будь он моложе, будь они не вместе, не понимай он, что все закончится горько, стоило бы попытаться. А так Рамлоу позволял себе только греться у их яркой, редкой в верности и искренности любви, помогать по мере сил, приглядывать порой и смирять свои желания. Много ума для того, чтобы понимать, что паре молодых парней не нужен взрослый мужик с неподъемным грузом на плечах, не было нужно.

\- Стиви, я тебе говорю, нам нужно забирать его к себе, хоть ночью в мешке перетаскивая, - Барнс шумный, в лучшем виде этого качества. У него не затыкается рот, всегда есть, что обсудить и при том он, в большинстве случаев, не бесит этим. - Иначе найдется какая-нибудь миссис Рамлоу и не видать нам его готовки, как своих ушей.

\- Уши можно рассматривать в зеркале, - резонно замечает Стив, куда более смущенно относясь к вопросу. Барнс скалится весело, ставя упаковку пива на край скамейки, и сует нос в тарелку.

Баки не раз замечал, что Стиви смотрит на Брока так, как сам он глядел на друга половину жизни. Восхищенно, тепло, голодно, но упрямо, с убеждением, что не может владеть. От этого хотелось по первости выловить Рамлоу где-нибудь в подворотне и сломать ему челюсть, чтобы свалил в туман и больше не показывался. Только соваться к тому, у кого пол тела располосовано, пусть и подстерлись уже временем шрамы, было рисково. Брок не скрывал, что был военным, а Баки хоть и любил ввязываться в переделки, но мозгами обделен не был - наверняка этот "обычный инструктор по плаванью" свернул бы его в бараний рог, и еще по макушке настучал. Так что Барнс скрипел зубами, скалился, сердился, видя что и самому Броку Стив не безразличен, а потом сам не заметил, как упал в этого мужика.

Может, Рамлоу и дрочил на них, но делал это так, что Баки точно не удавалось его подловить на этом. Присматривал за ними, за Стиви, периодически за шкирняк выцепляя его из неприятностей, когда сам Баки не успевал, заходил на матч посмотреть, и приглашал к себе, был не дурак выпить, перетереть, дать совет, просто посидеть приятно, но никогда не лез, даже не намекал. Барнс видел, как бывший военный порой Стива глазами пожирает, но то, что тот не тянул к Роджерсу руки, заставляло признать в нем достойного уважения человека. 

Как он сам умудрился втрескаться в Брока, так, что стал высматривать крепкую фигуру за невысоким забором, выходить с утра перекурить не на задний дворик, а на крыльцо, рассматривая сонную морду лица, пьющего на ступеньках свой кофе Рамлоу, Бак точно не знал. Просто так вышло, что он неожиданно понял, что доверил своего Стиви кому-то еще, дал позаботиться о нем и о себе, принял помощь. 

Брок был надежным, это подкупало, как и его прямота, уверенность в себе, трезвый взгляд на мир. Так что, когда Баки стал замечать, когда понял, что Стив смотрит на Брока так, что сводило все внутри и выворачивало, он осознал, что им жизненно важно донести до того, что они его ждут и примут. Что они его взаимно хотят.


End file.
